MSMANLY? Funny Itachi OneShot
by l8ofthe34
Summary: Itachi, well known weasal boy, is secretly signed up for a contest. One thing though, he's not gonna like it! A whole buch of dumbstuff rated t for retarted reasons...


Kayla sighed and looked at Itachi Uchiha, who was currently painting his finger nails. Kayla looked down at her doodle  
It was a picture of Itachi in a cute pink dress, Kayla smiled "Ya know, you would make a pretty girl" Kala told Itachi  
Itachi sighed (--) "Not this again!" He groaned, yup, Kayla always told him stuff like, "If you just let me curl your hair it will compliment your skin tone" or "This dress would look beautiful on you!"  
And frankly Itachi was getting EXTREMELY annoyed by this crap. "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A GIRL!!" Itachi screamed  
The brunette girl blinked "rolls eyes denial" Itachi glared before getting up to go in his room, to paint his nails in peace  
"If you're not a girl, then why are you wearing Nail polish?" Kayla called after him  
"IT'S PART OF THE OUTFIT!" Itachi shouted back, but Kayla just snickered  
She turned back to reading the newspaper, and finishing her sudoku puzzle, when something caught her eye  
Kayla snickered to herself, and filled out a mysterious piece of paper, and shoved it in the mail  
!#& 2 DAYS LATER &#!

"I still don't understand how Akatsuki has a mail box; wouldn't it give away our location?" Kayla stated/asked to Kisame while pulling out the mail  
Kisame shrugged as Kayla started flipping through the mail her eyes glinted happily as she pulled out an envelope and handed him the rest of the mail

The next day

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked Kayla who was currently tugging him bye the sleeve to a mysterious location  
"You'll see" Was her reply, Itachi grumbled, after about thirty minutes of being pulled by this annoying girl  
Kayla stopped and Itachi looked up to find that he was standing outside of a beauty pageant building  
"A beauty pageant?" He said looking at the building "yup" Kayla replied happily, "you mean like hotties in cute outfits?"  
"In a way" Kayla replied while leading him to the back of the building, "The doors back there"  
Itachi said while pointing to the front of the building, "We get a special admittance" Kayla replied  
Itachi's eyes glinted happily "does that mean we get front seats!?" He asked hopefully, "No we get even better" Was her reply  
Itachi was still day dreaming about hot models in bathing suits when they walked through the door  
"Which candidate number is he?" Itachi heard a rough voice say, "no. 37" Kayla told him  
Itachi looked up at the man who had an extremely deep voice, Itachi's eyes went wide. The man was wearing a pink dress  
Itachi looked around to see other guys in women's clothing, he then look up at a banner, when he read it his eyes went wide  
"MS. MANLY!?" He exclaimed after re-reading it to make sure he read it correctly, "yup, and your up next" Kayla said to him  
"No, NO!!" Itachi shouted while trying to escape from this dreadful building. "Where do you think your going?"  
Itachi heard, he looked up to see two security guards in mini skirts, "I shouldn't be here!" Itachi tried to explain frantically  
"Once you sigh up you can't back out" Security guard number one said "So you're stuck in here" Security guard number two added  
A man in walked in one hand on his hip, and the other one holding a clip board  
He had light brown pants with a long sleeve white button up shirt; over it was a purple and pink checkered sweater vest and a pink scarf.

"Conte-th-tant (contestant) number thirty th-even (seven) your next" He said with a MAJOR lisp in his voice  
He handed him an outfit and ushered him up on the stage

FAST FORWARD 30 MINUTES

Everyone had finished going down the cat walk, and all 47 men were up on the stage, waiting to see who would be Ms. Manly  
"You all are very beautiful in your own way" The judge said to the men "But unfortunately we can only have one Ms. Manly" he added  
"In this envelope holds the winner to Ms. Manly" He pulled open the flap of the envelope the suspense was so thick you could cut it with a knife  
The announcer pulled out a sheet of paper out of the envelope, "An the winner of ms. Manly is.Contestant number thirty seven"  
"ITACHI UCHIHA!!" Itachi's eyes widened and he slowly steeped to the front of the stage  
A slow smile formed on his mouth as someone put a crown on top of his head and another person handed him a bouquet of flowers  
There he is, MS. MANLY!!  
The most beautiful man of them AAALLLL!!  
Someone sang. He stepped up to a mic "I-I would just like to thank Bailey for making this all happen and- and" He couldn't finish his sentence as tears started to leek from his eyes  
"Oh- I promised myself I wouldn't cryBecause I'd ruin my mascara" Itachi said while using his free hand to wipe away the tears  
"And also-""ITACHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" He was cut off bye an angry shout  
He looked up and his mouth dropped open there was the whole Akatsuki organization standing in front of him  
"Er-um-I" He couldn't think of any thing to say "We were told to come here at this time and this is what we see!!" Shouted leader-sama  
Itachi's eyes widened as he slowly turned to Kayla, "You planned this didn't you!!" HE shouted at her pointing an accusing finger at her  
"Who, me?" she asked innocently, Deidara pranced up to him "Though you do look cute, un!!" He said with stars in his eyes  
Deidara looked Itachi up and down, With a smirk, Itachi was wearing a Long crimson, silky dress that flowed down to his ankles, The dress was also covered in sparkles  
"Very cute indeed" Deidara muttered with perverted thought filling his head. "Deidara stop looking at me like that"  
Itachi said with wide eyes, Deidara snickered before scooping Itachi up and throwing him over his shoulder  
"Deidara-DEIDARA NO!!" Itachi shouted while pounding on his back, "OMG Kisame- Kisame HELP!!"  
Itachi shouted while reaching out to his blue friend but Kisame just smirked and crossed his arms  
"WHEN I GET BACK I WILL KILL YOU!!" HE shouted to them, Then he turned to Kayla  
"You better sleep with one eye open tonight" Itachi whispered in a dangerous voice, before being pulled away by the young blonde man


End file.
